


Puppy Tails - John's list

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes a list after finding Sherlock's 'annoying questions John asks.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - John's list

After I found Sherlock’s ‘list’ of stupid questions I ask I decided to write a list of my own.

**Things that annoy me.**

Sherlock

Sherlock’s experiments

Unmanned checkout machines

Sherlock’s stupid cheekbones

Having to buy milk and beans all the time

The way Gladstone does everything Sherlock says

Biscuit crumbs in my computer

Donovan calling Sherlock ‘freak’

Pineapple on pizza

Sherlock’s silly hair (it must be a perm)

Mess everywhere

Heads in the fridge

People putting sugar in my coffee

Being texted by someone who’s in the same room

Sherlock’s perfectly formed bottom

Fore mentioned bottom being constantly wiggled

The ‘look’ Sherlock gives me

Not being allowed to get any sleep

Waking up with a stiff neck

Falling asleep while I’m in work

People thinking I’m shagging Sherlock (might be less annoying if it was true)

Getting kidnapped by Mycroft


End file.
